


Tenting

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cold, First Kiss, James is cold, M/M, Porn, Spooning, and awkward, tenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: Jeremy notices James is freezing during the cold night in the Indian Himalayan Region.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I recently watched this youtube clip: Top Gear India Special: Whining about the cold.  
> It's basically a 4.40 minute clip about James and Jeremy whining about the cold night they had to survive. When they say things like: 'I almost had to spoon with James' and 'He's never called me Jeremy before'. How the hell am I supposed to, NOT write a fanfic about it? 
> 
> Have fun! xxx
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNTCCdJMdnk

‘Jeremy, I’m very cold.’ A small voice stops Jeremy in his tracks. Drinking lots of beer before going to bed hasn’t probably been the best idea as it resulted in having to leave his tent to pee outside in the cold Indian Himalayan Region. (Note: Don’t forget to kill Hammond in the morning)

‘James, is that you?’ Jeremy asks. ‘I’m very miserable’, the small voice answers. Jeremy sighed. James had already felt somewhat ill and dizzy that evening and went to bed early with a terrible headache. Jeremy knew it was going to be a rough night for James as temperatures would drop even lower. He genuinely felt sorry for him. Not that he would admit that, of course. Jeremy hoped the amount of alcohol in his own blood would save himself from freezing to death tonight. 

Jeremy turns around and stumbles towards James’s tent. He actually manages to reach it without stepping into animal’s feces which Jeremy thinks is a bloody miracle. He unzips the tent and peeks his head inside. ‘You alright mate?’ He asks. ‘Bloody hell man, shut t-that zipper!’ James responds grumpy. Quickly, Jeremy crawls into the tent, shutting the tent behind him. ‘James, why don’t you use that extra blanket they gave you?’ Jeremy asks bewildered. ‘I did, but the useless thing keeps sliding off! Why on earth do sleeping bags have to so smooth and shiny on the outside?’ James shivers. 

‘Jesus! I can actually see you shivering through your sleeping bag. How’s the headache by the way?’ Jeremy sits down next to James on his air mattress. ‘It’s slightly b-better, but I simply can’t stop shaking. Not sure I can’t because I’m spiking a fever, or because it’s literally freezing inside my sleeping bag’ James shivers again. 

Jeremy puts his hand softly on James’s forehead. ‘Uh… W-what are you doing?’ James asks uncertain, not quite used to Jeremy being genuine or tender in any sort of way. ‘Checking if you have a fever… doesn’t feel like it. So it must be freezing inside your sleeping bag then’ Jeremy jokes. ‘You think-k?’ James answers sarcastically. ‘Oh my god, are those your teeth?’ Jeremy asks startled. ‘Yes. I’ve never feltt this cold or miserable before in my entire life’. Jeremy takes in the side of the shivering man beside him as the sad words enter his brain. 

Without further consideration, Jeremy unzips James’s sleeping bag and pulls it away from underneath him. ‘Oy! What are you doing?!’ James yells. ‘Scooch’ Jeremy says calmly. ‘What?!’ James gasps. Jeremy lays himself next to James quickly and throws the unzipped sleeping back on top of them. ‘Get off, you Muppet! James struggles, clearly uncomfortable with Jeremy being so close to him suddenly. Jeremy though, couldn’t be more comfortable as he throws his arm around James’s waist, spooning him. ‘Hmm… warm’ he sighs. 

‘What the hell?’ James is in absolute shock. He has no idea what’s happening, and doesn’t know how to move anymore. ‘Jeremy… what are you doing?’ he manages to ask. ‘I’m keeping us from freezing to death. Now stop whining.’ Jeremy sighs against James’s neck. ‘You’re spooning me…’ James continues. ‘Yes, I know, but I wouldn’t fit under the sleeping bag otherwise now would I?’  
James swallows. ‘But why…?’ he asks softly. ‘James, please. You are frozen and so am I. Now warm up and go to sleep. No one needs to know’.  
‘But this is…’  
‘Goodnight, James.’ 

Jeremy closes his eyes, satisfied with shutting James up. James is staring in the darkness, trying very hard not to move at all. ‘Weird’ is what he had planned to say. What the hell is going on? Sure, he already feels warmer than 30 seconds ago, but how can Jeremy possibly think this is okay?? James shivers again and Jeremy responds automatically by tightening his grip around James’s waist. If anybody sees this…. If they ever find out… James breathes in heavily, feeling panicked. This isn’t okay, right? This isn’t something friends do? Cuddling under a sleeping bag, keeping each other warm? Sure, James had weird standards about personal contact, he’ll admit that, but even he knows that spooning with your ‘friend’ isn’t normal! 

Jeremy’s body is present in every obvious way. James feels Jeremy’s legs against his, perfectly lined up. He feels Jeremy’s belly flat against his back. And yes, he can actually feel Jeremy’s crotch against his ass. Definitely not normal. James tries to moves his hips forward, away from Jeremy. ‘James, stop overthinking and go to sleep.’ Jeremy’s voice startles James in the process. 

‘I can’t. Jeremy, this is wrong.’ James answers. ‘How is this wrong? We’re just staying warm?’ Jeremy asks confused. ‘Because it is.’ James states. ‘This isn’t something friends do.’ ‘It’s quite normal actually’ Jeremy answers dryly. ‘No this is something lovers do.’ James immediately regrets his choice of words as an awkward silence settles is. It stays quiet for a while. James can almost hear Jeremy thinking and his heart is beating is his chest. Had he just been a total arse for saying that to Jeremy who was just being nice (but still, crossing a line.)? Jeremy doesn’t speak. James almost starts to apologize but then Jeremy moves behind James. 

‘You’re wrong, James’ he says calmly, breaking the silence. ‘If we were lovers, I’d be doing this.’ Jeremy leans in and starts kissing James’s neck softly. James freezes in his position. This is not happening, he’s either dead or dreaming but there is no way that Jeremy’s lips are actually on his skin right now. It simply isn’t possible. 

‘Jeremy… ah… what…? James struggles to find words as Jeremy kisses a path down James’s neck and shoulder. James can feel his cheeks turning bright red, but he can’t make himself to protest, still to lost for words. Jeremy starts moving back up again, kissing James’s jawline. James lets out a shuddery breath. His body feels like it’s on fire. Jeremy licks smoothly along James throat. James can already feel his cock responding to the warmth of Jeremy’s mouth. He shuts his eyes. It shouldn’t feel good. It’s Jeremy. Drunk Jeremy. But it does. It’s been long since he’s been this intimate with anyone… too long….  
No. 

‘Jeremy, stop. You’re drunk’. James says even though he still can’t make himself turn away from Jeremy’s kisses. ‘Am not’ Jeremy mumbles. James pulls his head away just a bit. ‘Yes you are, and you don’t really want to do this with me…’ James feels his stomach drop at his own words. Why? He doesn’t want this himself either right? 

Jeremy ignores James ‘protest’ and places his other hand on James’s arse, squeezing it softly. ‘Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop’. Jeremy sits up and James turns his head, staring into Jeremy’s eyes. James recognizes his look immediately. It is the exact same look Jeremy has when he’s had too much to drink at parties. He’d be flirting with James as well, touching him, standing too close… James never complained though. It didn’t mean anything. Right? It does now…

Jeremy stares down at James with hungry eyes and James actually hates his cock for responding to it by throbbing inside his jeans. ‘I… uh’ James stammers. All the wise parts in his brain tell him to push Jeremy off, sent him back to his tent right away and probably ignore him for the next ten days. So why doesn’t he? Jeremy turns James onto his back and leans over him, his breath ghosting over James’s lips. It doesn’t really matter anymore does it? They’re already too far gone. ‘James…?’ Jeremy asks softly. James blinks and nods his head ‘All right’. He whispers.  
   
Jeremy leans down and kisses James with great passion. Alarm bells go off inside James’s head as he can taste the alcohol on Jeremy’s lips. But Jeremy’s lips just feel too good to end it. So, James decides to ignore all warnings and returns the kiss hungrily. James moans against Jeremy’s lips as he eagerly sucks on them. Jeremy rolls himself over fully on top of James, roaming his hands all over his body. James’s head spins in the best way possible. It’s everything he never knew he wanted. 

Jeremy’s kissing turns faster and messier quite soon and it feels oh so great. James gasps and Jeremy anticipates quickly by sliding his tongue between James lips. James wraps his arms around Jeremy’s back and presses him firmly against his body. Jeremy groans deeply as his crotch touches James’s in the process. 

James can’t think anymore, doesn’t want to. He’s rock hard, and so is Jeremy. He knows for sure as he can feel Jeremy’s hard on against his own erection. Shamelessly, James presses his hips upwards, searching for more friction. ‘God… James’ Jeremy moans, burying his face in James neck. Jeremy moves his hips up and down rhythmically, dry humping their cock against each other. James puffs and places his hands on Jeremy’s arse. He presses him down harsh, frustrated by the layers of clothing, protecting them from the cold. 

‘Hold up’ Jeremy pants. He shifts over a little and lifts James’s leg over his hip. James moans as Jeremy starts moving again, slamming his hips back and forward in the perfect angle, rubbing their cocks together. ‘God Jeremy, don’t stop!’ James cries out, not caring about anyone overhearing them anymore. Jeremy keeps thrusting his hips, pressing his cock down hard on James’s. James feels his precum dripping alongside his leg. Jeremy is panting hard above him. ‘God James… I’m going to… hmm…’ Jeremy kisses James passionately, his hips shaking as he comes hard in his pants. ‘Fuck… ooh… yes!

Jeremy moans hard and lifts his hips off from James’s crotch, staring down at the mess he’s made in his pants. James starts to protest at the lack of friction but quickly shuts up when Jeremy grabs his cock through his jeans, massaging it roughly. ‘God, Jeremy!’ James exclaims. Jeremy keeps working his hand fast and hard. ‘Come on James…’ He pants. It takes only a few seconds before James cries out loudly as probably the best orgasm of his life hits him hard. Jeremy keeps rubbing, until he feels James’s wetness through his jeans, sticking onto his hand. James stares wide eyed at Jeremy who licks his hand clean and rolls over satisfied. 

‘You’re not wearing any underpants James?’ Jeremy teases as he licks James’s cheek. ‘Shut up’ James chuckles, still breathing quite heavily. James stares down at Jeremy’s crotch, soaked in cum. ‘Sure seems like you’re not.’ Jeremy laughs softly. James pulls up the sleeping bag as Jeremy puts his arm around him. Jeremy shuts his eyes and James lets out a comfortable sigh, finally feeling warm… It should probably be awkward. But it isn’t. 

Jeremy breaks the silence one more time.  
‘James, tomorrow you’ll probably...’  
‘Yeah I know.’ James interrupts, not willing to think about tomorrow just yet. ‘Now go to sleep you big drunk ape’ Jeremy smiles to himself as he presses himself closer to James, embracing his warmth. He isn’t that drunk really, but like he said…  
No one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you enjoyed :) Suggestions are more than welcome! Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it  
> xxxx


End file.
